Tigerstar's Victory
by pinkfuzzykittenz
Summary: What would have happened if Ravenpaw had not seen Tigerclan murder Redtail? What if Firestar had not been able to save Bluestar from Tigerclaw's attack? What if Tigerclaw gained control of ThunderClan? Follow Fireheart through his story as it unfolds.
1. Tigerclaw's Revenge

What would have happened if Ravenpaw had not seen Tigerclaw murder Redtail? What if Firestar had not been able to save Bluestar from Tigerclaw's tertiary? What if Tigerclaw gained control of ThunderClan?

Tigerclaw stalked forward, his eyes darting from side to side. The scent of Twolegs filled his nostrils and the whirling sound of the Treecut place buzzed in his ears. He could see the tall, broad Twoleg fence that guarded the forest from wandering Twolegs and kittypets. The great warrior spat at the fence, hissing with anger.

That was where Fireheart had come from and ever since the rusty red tom had joined the clan, ThunderClan had become soft and even Bluestar seemed to act like a kittypet.

_Not for long._ Tigerclaw thought triumphantly. He sat down at the base of a birch and waited patently. He knew that this was it. This was the day that finally all of his hard work would pay off. Memories flashed back to him, reminding him of what he had done.

"_What are you doing?" Redtail's sharp response as Tigerclaw leapt at him. It was easy pinning him down since the brave deputy was exhausted from the battle with RiverClan. Tigerclaw bared his fangs as Redtail struggled to break free. He snorted with disgusted as he smelt the fear scent coming off of the deputy. _

_Some brave warrior he was! _Tigerclaw thought, shifting his paws.

_Tigerclaw thrust his muzzle into Redtail's face, his malicious eyes glittering with triumphant. "Remember me in StarClan," he growled. Redtail shuttered and then glared up at the tabby._

"_StarClan will never forgive you for his!" he hissing, spitting in Tigerclaw's face. Tigerclaw lashed his tail angrily and then lunged forward. The deputy's yowl was cut short as his body thrashed and then became limp in Tigerclaw's jaws. The tabby spat out fur in disgust and then gazed triumphantly down at the fallen warrior. _

Tigerclaw fluffed his fur out as a fierce wind bit into his flank. It whistled past his ear and seemed to cling to his fur. Tigerclaw snorted and turned away from the Twoleg nests, settling himself amongst the leaves. He vaguely remembered his other attempt at Bluestar's life. The thought made his flick his tail with annoyance.

Fireheart had sent his apprentice instead and the stupid she-cat had run right out on to the Thunderpath in front of a monster. He remembered the shock of finding the apprentice limp on the side of the road rather than Bluestar. It was the clan leader that he had sent for and it was the clan leader that should have been killed.

Tigerclaw growled at his failure and lashed his tail as he thought of Fireheart. The young warrior had been allowed to join the clan when he was just a kittypet. He had snuck around with Greystripe and Raventail, helping the other clans and breaking the warrior code. He was a disgrace to the clan and if it were not for his undivided loyalty to Tigerclaw, the tabby would have killed him already.

Tigerclaw pricked his ears as he heard rustling in the bracken. Opening his jaws, Tigerclaw caught the scent of cats mixed with the disgusting smell of crowfood. Ever so carefully, a band of ragged, matted cats stepped out from the bushes.

Their eyes glowed with hunger and their pelts were ragged and filthy. Their lean muscles were stringy and their ribs could be seen through their pelts, but their eyes glowed with anticipation and their tails thrashed with anger. They wanted revenge, and that was what Tigerclaw was offering them.

"Is the camp deserted?" a molten brown tom hissed stepping out from the ranks of the rouges. Tigerclaw glared at the tom coolly.

"That's my business!" he snapped. "I said that I would take care of the camp and so I have."

Tigerclaw felt the hair along his pelt bristle with distrust and his tail lashed with anger. He could hardly stand working beside these tyrants, but if he was to become leader, he needed their help. Tigerclaw watched as the tom nodded and then turned to the rouges.

"This will be the day that you will have your revenge. This is the day that you will fight and gain the honor that you lost. Today you will earn your ranks amongst ThunderClan!" Tigerclaw suddenly yowled. The rouges all rose up and yowled their approval and then began to steadily follow Tigerclaw through the forest.

Tigerclaw race toward the camp, anticipation making him go faster. Today would be his day of glory and triumphant and he knew just what to do when he won. He spotted the gorse tunnel, the entrance to the camp. Quickly thinking, Tigerclaw yowled his battle cry as he launched himself through the barrier.

"ThunderClan to me! To me!" he yowled turning swiping at the molten rouge tom. The tom yowled in surprise and fell to the ground from Tigerclaw's blow. Though his claws were carefully sheathed, Tigerclaw batted at the tom with all of his strength. This was the tom that led the band of rouges and the one that would expect a high rank in ThunderClan once Bluestar was dead.

Tigerclaw gently bite the flank of the molten tom and then trust him away. The tabby warrior glanced around. The clearing was now filled with fighting cats. Greystripe wrestled with a large tom in front of the nursery while Mousefur batted at a she-cat nearby the warrior's den. Fireheart and his apprentice, Cloudpaw burst through the gorse tunnel, immediately leaping at the closes rouges. Crookedtail was wrestling with Dustpelt, but Bluestar was no where to be seen.

Tigerclaw slipped away from the battle and toward the leader's den. She must not have come out yet. The tabby warrior stepped through the lichen that covered the leader's den and ran straight into Bluestar.

The leader's blue fur stood at end and her eyes were alive with fire. Her tail streamed out from behind her and her lips were already drawn back into a snarl. She relaxed as she spotted Tigerclaw and her fur flattened slightly.

"Are you well Bluestar?" Tigerclaw asked, slowly advancing towards her. Bluestar stared at him in confusion.

"There is no time for this Tigerclaw! Our clan needs us!" she spat, trying to slip past him. Tigerclaw blocked her way and then barreled her over with a swipe from his massive paw.

"Say hello to StarClan for me," he hissed.

"Tigerclaw! What is this?" Bluestar shrieked. Tigerclaw crouched down, watching his leader with hunger in his eyes.

"I don't care how many lives you have! I'll kill you as many times that I need to. It is time for me to lead this clan." He leapt and landed right on her back. She yowled with surprise and collapsed to the ground.

Tigerclaw knew that he had the element of surprise, but he did not expect Bluestar to be this weak. Her eyes were dull and she numbly struggled under him. It was as if all of the fire of the battle had been knocked out of her at his first leap. He thrashed his tail with anger. The old Bluestar would have fought him claw to claw, not this scared kittypet that lay under him now.

He scourged his claws across her muzzle and bit into her shoulder. Bluestar yowled and kicked upward, sending Tigerclaw flying across the den. He slammed into the wall and then slumped on to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Bluestar screeched and launched herself at him, the fire back in her eyes, but Tigerclaw was ready. Nimbly the deputy leapt over the leader, landing behind her and taking hold of her tail. He bit down and could feel the shake of her spine as the pain split across it.

Bluestar turned and swiped her claws across his shoulder, but Tigerclaw barely felt it. He knew that Bluestar was weakening and he knew that this was her last life. He let go of her tail and backed away, ready for a new approach.

Bluestar stood across from him breathing deeply. Her eyes were glazed over with fear and betrayal. She shook on her paws and her tail lay in the dust. Her gaze met Tigerclaw's and he snarled at her. Bluestar flinched taking a step back.

"Why?" she asked. Tigerclaw thrashed his tail.

"What does it matter?" he hissed. "Your crowfood."

He leapt, swiping his claws across Bluestar's chest. The she-cat yowled, stumbling on her paws. Tigerclaw saw his chance and took it. He bowled her over and scratched at her under belly with his back claws while making a nasty bite at her ear. Bluestar bit his paw and scratched at his eyes. Blood flooded into his vision, but he did not stop. Lunging forward, Tigerclaw made contact and bit down at Bluestar's throat.


	2. Chapter One

**So here is chp. one...plz read and review! **

**Disclaimer- Silverstream would have lived if I had written the warriors series...**

Chapter One

Fireheart moaned as a paw prodded at his side. He shifted and then opened his eyes to see the damp blue-gray fur of Bluestar pressed against his nose. He turned his head and looked up at Yellowfang who stood over him.

"You dozed off," she said quietly. Fireheart staggered to his paws and glanced around the camp. Frost clung to the damp ground and the sky was gray and misty. The camp was quiet and even the forest did not make a sound. It was as if everything was mourning for Bluestar's death.

"Did anyone see?" Fireheart asked Yellowfang warily. A sympathetic look could be seen in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Only me," she replied stiffly. Whitestorm lay on the other side of Bluestar's body, his eyes merely slits as he gazed at his limp leader's body. The brave she-cat had died in the battle against the rouges, but Tigerclaw had said that she had died fighting. The deputy had tried to get to her to help her, but he was not fast enough. He said that the leader of the rouges cut her down with a nasty bite at the throat.

Fireheart glanced up as a shadow fell across the medicine cat, but it was only Tigerclaw. The massive tabby looked somber, but Fireheart could see a flash of excitement in his eyes. He could not blame him, the deputy was about to go and share tongues with StarClan and receive his nine lives and name.

"Yellowfang, are you ready?" Tigerclaw growled, gazing at the medicine cat. Yellowfang sighed and turned to the deputy.

"I'm ready when you are Tigerclaw," she said, dipping her head in respect. Tigerclaw nodded and then whirled around and stalked over to his friend, Darkstripe.

The dark brown tabby tom straightened as Tigerclaw said something to him and pure pride flashed through his eyes. Fireheart sighed and turned toward the warrior's den. He knew that Darkstripe would be deputy now, and Fireheart was not his favorite cat. The red tom knew that with Darkstripe as deputy, that he would have a difficult time.

He was about to pad into the warrior's den when a mew from behind him stopped him in his tracks. He turned as Cloudpaw rushed up to him, his eyes wide with shock.

"Is Tigerclaw going to be our new leader?" the apprentice asked, gazing up at Fireheart. The red tom nodded and glanced up as Tigerclaw approached.

"Tell Mousefur that she is to take out the dawn patrol. Take Cloudpaw hunting, I don't want to fall behind just because our leader died," he said over his shoulder as he padded to the entrance of the camp. Fireheart glared at the huge tabby, wishing that Bluestar was still alive. The tabby was strong, but his arrogance would get in his way at times. He did not approve of kittypets and still despised Fireheart and Cloudpaw.

Cloudpaw gazed up at Fireheart, excitement in his eyes.

"Can we go now?" he asked, kneading the ground with anticipation. Fireheart shook his head.

"I'm exhausted and I need to tell Mousefur about the patrol. We'll go later." Devastation clouded Cloudpaw's eyes, but Fireheart turned away. He had enough to deal with already, he did not need to worry about his apprentice's feelings too.

The red tom pushed his way through the entrance of the warrior's den and spotted Mousefur lying near the back. The dusky brown she-cat was sleeping peacefully and Fireheart did not want to wake her, but he had to do what his new leader asked.

Fireheart prodded the she-cat's side, ignoring her irritated grumble. It took three prods before she finally opened her eyes.

"Great StarClan what do you want?" she growled, sitting up and swiping a paw over her ear. Fireheart ducked his head apologetically.

"Tigerclaw needs you to go on dawn patrol," he said. Mousefur studied him for a moment and then stretched.

"Well all right Fireheart. I'll take Longtail and Swiftpaw," she said getting up and padding over to the pale tabby tom. Fireheart nodded.

"Could you take Cloudpaw too? The extra training would do him good." Mousefur nodded as she prodded Longtail hissing at the pale warrior. Fireheart turned and padded over to his nest of moss. His best friends, Greystripe and Raventail lay on either side, both fast asleep. Fireheart purred as he settled himself in between them and gently began to groom his pelt.

Exhaustion pulled at his paws and the bites and scratches of the previous battle stung. He wearily remembered thinking that he would need to visit Cinderpaw to get something for them before sleep finally took him.

Fireheart padded through the forest warily, his paws heavy and his eyes drooping. He knew that he was dreaming but the exhaustion secede to leave. The forest where he stood was still as if the forest slept on, unaware of the new presence. Fireheart glanced around, vaguely wondering if any StarClan cats would come when suddenly darkness erupted from in front of him.

He yowled in shock and took a step back, all exhaustion forgotten. The darkness began to creep toward him, covering the forest with thick, inky blackness. Fireheart turned and fled, running blindly through the forest. The darkness expanded, enveloping all in its path.

Suddenly, the ground under paw turned black and the trees that Fireheart race by disappeared into the darkness. He could feel the darkness close around him, swallowing him in its clutches. Suddenly he was falling, falling into the nothingness of the darkness. Fireheart yowled loudly but he never stopped as he plugged down into the abyss.

"StarClan where are you?" he yowled. Fireheart looked up to the sky above in hopes of seeing the stars of his warrior ancestors, and though the sky was still there, dark gray clouds covered the stars from view. A single star shown out from a gap in the clouds, its light weak and useless. Suddenly a voice erupted from all around Fireheart as he fell.

"Darkness is coming Fireheart. It will consume everything but fire must be the one to save the clans from its clutches. StarClan is powerless against the Tiger that prowls the forest."

Fireheart lunged up startling Raventail. The black warrior leapt away, his eyes alight as if he were fighting off intruders. His fur was bristled with shock and his eyes were filled with concern. He licked his chest quickly and padded slowly up to Fireheart.

"Fireheart. Are you okay?" His voice was shaky and is eyes stilled looked uncertain. Fireheart sat down, staring at the ground to wide, fearful eyes. He jerked his head into what seemed like a nod but made no other gesture that he heard his friend.

"Oh, okay Fireheart," Raventail said. "I'll take out Cloudpaw for you. He has been all around the camp since dawn waiting for you. I'll tell him that you're ill."

Fireheart grunted and did not look up as Raventail left. The warrior's den was empty and sunlight leaked through the opening. It was strong, but not strong enough to warm the despair that spread through Fireheart.

Trouble was coming, that much was true. Fireheart could not think of what the 'tiger' that StarClan had talked about could be unless it was Tigerclaw. Fireheart felt an uncomfortable lurch in his stomach as he realized that the formal deputy was already on his way to receive his nine lives from StarClan. Tigerstar would be a powerful leader, prideful yes, but surely not evil. He had always led the clan through hard times and being leader should not change that. Fireheart had always looked up to him and wanted to be just like him. He knew that Tigerstar did not like him because of his kittypet roots, but surely the leader would get over that as time pasted.

Fireheart shook his head. No, it was Darkstripe that he was worried about. The dark tabby warrior had always hated Fireheart and Fireheart's own distrust toward the dark warrior made him think that Darkstripe must be the danger that StarClan spoke of. The dark tabby did look a lot like their ancestors from TigerClan, and he was Tigerstar's deputy. The more and more that Fireheart thought about it, the more certain he became that Darkstripe was the 'tiger' that would destroy the clans.

Fireheart stood and stretched and padded out of the warrior's den and into the sunlight. The camp was calm, and few cats could be seen in the clearing. Dappletail was sunning herself over by the elder's den while Bramblekit and Twanykit stood at the entrance to the nursery, their eyes wide as they took in all of their surroundings. Mousefur and Longtail sat side-by-side, eating some fresh-prey while Swiftpaw, Longtail's apprentice, lazily poked at a beetle. Fireheart padded up to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse. He turned and padded to a quiet spot near the medicine cat den, wanting to eat without being disturbed. He began chewing his food, barely tasting it.

But what was the fire that was supposed to save the clan? Bluestar had once told him about another prophesy that said that fire would save the clan, but surely fire would destroy the forest. How could it save it?

A shadow fell across Fireheart and he looked up to see Darkstripe standing over him. The dark tabby's lip was drawn back over his teeth and his eyes flashed with smugness.

"You slept in late," he growled. "I saw that Raventail took out your apprentice."

Fireheart sighed and nodded his head, staring at the half eaten prey between his paws. Darkstripe's eyes narrowed at the ginger warrior's easy defeat. He lashed his tail.

"You will come on patrol with me, Runningwind, and Dustpelt. Cloudpaw can come with us I suppose." His voice became mocking as he said the white apprentice's name and Fireheart scrapped the ground angrily. He nodded and glanced up as Darkstripe padded away toward Mousefur and Longtail. He exchanged a quick word with Longtail and then turned and padded away.

Fireheart turned his head and spotted Raventail and Cloudpaw padding into the camp, the young apprentice's mouth full of prey. Fireheart purred at his apprentice's enthusiasm and quickly finished his prey in a few ravished gulps. He stood and padded over, nodding to Raventail.

"Well done," Fireheart praised as Cloudpaw set his prey down in the fresh-kill pile. Cloudpaw looked up, pride gleaming in his eyes. He shrugged.

"It was easy really. I mean I am the best hunter out of all of the apprentices, probably even better than some of the warriors," he said smugly. Fireheart bit back a sharp retort and instead turned to Raventail. The black tom shrugged at Cloudpaw's pride.

"He did hunt well," he said quietly. Cloudpaw's eyes sparked with acknowledgement, but he said nothing else as he picked a starling from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to were Swiftpaw sat. Raventail watched him go, his expression unreadable.

"He needs to learn a little humility," Fireheart growled irritably. Raventail glanced at Fireheart and cocked his head.

"He is still young. It's good for him to believe in himself and to feel proud of what he does," the black warrior said. Fireheart felt startled that Raventail would stand up for the headstrong apprentice. With an uneasy ting, Fireheart realized that Raventail had never had an apprentice. Fireheart himself had had two, Cinderpelt becoming crippled on the Thunderpath and then Cloudpaw. Graystripe had also already had an apprentice, Brackenfur. Raventail was the only one of the three friends to not have an apprentice.

Fireheart pressed his muzzle comfortably against Raventail.

"I know but sometimes I wished that he had a little more respect for the warrior code," Fireheart said. Raventail nodded with understanding and then stood and stretched.

"Well the elders need to be fed," he said, picked a vole and a swallow from the pile. Fireheart shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I can get Cloudpaw to do it," he said. Raventail shook his head.

"No let him eat. He has had a long day. It's no trouble, really." Fireheart watched as the black tom padded off toward the elder's den. Usually feeding the elders was the job of the apprentices, but Raventail was too humble to care that he was doing an apprentice job.

Fireheart turned and spotted a patrol padding into camp, Whitestorm at the lead. The large warrior padded up to Darkstripe, dipping his head as he went. Darkstripe sat a little straighter that the senior warrior's gesture and nodded to his courtly. Whitestorm gave his report and then padded toward the fresh-kill pile.

"Darkstripe wants you," Whitestorm said, picking up a shrew from the pile Fireheart glanced at the dark warrior, but Darkstripe was busy watching Swiftpaw and Cloudpaw play wrestling.

Heaving himself up, Fireheart padded over to the dark warrior. The sunlight was already beginning to weaken as the sun shrank below the horizon. Darkstripe turned as Fireheart sat down in front of him.

"Cloudpaw needs to be instructed on his fighting. He fights like a kittypet," Darkstripe growled, glowering at Fireheart. Fireheart glanced over to where Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw fought and watched as Cloudpaw skillfully wrested Swiftpaw to the ground. Swiftpaw commented cheerfully as Cloudpaw leapt off of him and they started a new game. Fireheart turned back to Darkstripe to see him looking irritable. The ginger warrior dipped his head.

"Yes Darkstripe," he mumbled. Darkstripe glared at Fireheart as he turned and padded toward the warrior's den. Stars could be seen sparkling from above and the moon glowed with fullness. Fireheart glanced up at the starry pelt above.

It seemed like seasons ago that he had had the dream from StarClan and Fireheart could hardly suppress the feeling of mistrust every time that he looked at Darkstripe. After everything that happened today, Fireheart was sure that the tiger that StarClan that talked about had to be Darkstripe.

Fireheart spotted the other patrol walking into the camp. He watched as Darkstripe called to Runningwind and Dustpelt. Fireheart hurried toward them, signally to Cloudpaw. The cats clustered around Darkstripe, waiting for the signal to leave. The dark warrior studied each of the cats, his eyes lingering on Fireheart. The ginger warrior held his head high. Darkstripe had no reason to dislike him and Fireheart was not about to give him a reason.

Darkstripe nodded to Dustpelt and turned to lead the patrol out of camp when he froze. His eyes narrowed at first and then they widened with surprise. Fireheart stepped forward, wondering what the dark warrior was looking at when he spotted him.

Tigerstar, standing proudly in all of his triumphant, his pelt gleaming in the darkness and his eyes alight with all of the wonders of StarClan.

**Yup so that's all that i have right now. next will be them going to the gathering... O.O lol plz review...i really want to know what u think! xD**


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I'm really really srry about how long it is taking for me to update my stories...**

**my Microsoft Word broke and so I'm still waiting for my daddy to fix it. The only reason that i am able to write this is just making a document...**

**i will update all of a stories ASAP, until then plz wait patently and know that this is killing me as much as it is killing u. **

**thx to everyone and a special thx to all of my readers!**

**-pinkfuzzykittenz-**


	4. Chapter Two

** so in this chappie tigerstar will be leading ThunderClan to the Gathering. it will be his first Gathering as a leader so read to find out what happens! **

**Disclaimer- If I had written the warriors series Tigerstar would not have died the way that he did...**

Chapter Two

Fireheart sped up trying to catch up to Tigerstar. The large tabby tom was keeping a brisk, steady pace, his large paws barely audible against the brittle leaves. Fireheart followed quickly making sure to stay out of Darkstripe's way. The deputy had become even less understanding and more hostile towards Fireheart since Tigerstar had become leader. Things in ThunderClan had begun to change and Fireheart had no way of stopping them.

Apprentices' training had doubled from before, not only their mentors training them, but also Darkstripe and Longtail. The two warriors seemed to have taken the apprentice's training into their own paws. Kits were now doing apprentice jobs such as caring for the elders and helping the medicine cat when she might need it. With the new rouges, patrols had doubled and the fresh-kill pile had never been so full. Tigerstar made sure to know of everything that was going on in the clan and he even would talk with the nursery queens about their kits and the medicine cat about the stocks of herbs. If cats wanted to mate or if a warrior wanted to go hunting or anywhere for that matter, they had to speak with Tigerstar. He now decided what the kits' names were and he was already planning their apprenticeship and who their mentors were going to be. It was as if he was already planning to attack another clan or launch an invation.

Fireheart shivered at this thought. He knew that he never should of thought of it, especially now that Tigerstar was aware of everything that was going on. He might be a bit controling but he was strong and loyal to the warrior code, at least, that's what Fireheart thought.

Tigerstar stopped as they reached the top of the ravine where the Gatherings were held. Already ShadowClan and WindClan were there. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes slightly and then darted towards the cats below. ThunderClan follwed him, erupting silently from the foliage.

Fireheart slowed as he reached the bottom and padded up to Onewhisker. The WindClan warrior nodded to Fireheart.

"Is Tigerclaw leader now?" Onewhisker asked curiously. Fireheart nodded solmely. Onewhisker bowed his head. "Then, that must mean that Bluestar is dead. I'm sorry."

"She lived a long life and the clans will always remember her," Fireheart said. Onewhisker nodded. "How are things in WindClan?" Onewhisker shurgged, glancing around that the gathered cats.

"Nothing much. We found a fox living on our territory but it was just a pup." Fireheart cocked his head slightly to his friend but said nothing, instead glancing around at the other cats. RiverClan had now arrived and had already spread out among the gathered cats. He saw Ashpaw sitting among a small group of apprentices, his eyes bright with excitment since it was his first Gathering.

"The Gathering should be starting soon..." Onwhisker said, his gazing darting over to the leaders. Fireheart followed his gaze and was startled to see Tigerstar and Crookedstar glowering at each other. The Gathering had not even started yet and already Tigerstar was making enemies with the other clan leaders. Tallstar ignored to two hostile cats and leapt up onto the rock closely followed by Nightstar. The elderly ShadowClan leader looked frail and sickly next to the lean WindClan cat. His pelt was ragged and unkept and his eyes dim and lifeless.

Tigerstar quickly joined the leaders on top of the boulder, hastily sitting down beside Tallstar, murmuring quickly to the WindClan leader. Crookedstar leapt on top of the rock with a loud yowl that silenced the gathered crowd of cats. He stalked forward to open the Gathering. Fireheart caught the angry gleam in his eyes and lash of his tail however as his gaze rested upon Tigerstar.

"Welcome everyone to the Gathering. Tonight let us especially welcome the new leader of ThunderClan, TIGERSTAR!"

Loud yowls and cries rang up from the gathered cats as the large tabby stalked forward, taking Crookedstar's place. Fireheart realized just how popular Tigerstar had been among the clan cats. His gaze swept over the gathered crowd, pride gleaming in his amber eyes. He waited contently for the cries to die down before speaking.

"I am proud to serve my clan as leader! Bluestar was a strong leader and will always be remembered. She died fighting when our camp was attacked." A slight gleam came to his eyes as he said this as if he had meant more than what he said but it was gone a moment longer and Fireheart wondered if he had seen it at all. "Our deputy now is Darkstripe!"

More cries rose up as the tabby's name was called. Fireheart spotted him sitting next to Mudfur, his whiskers twitching smugly. Tigerstar quickly continued as if not wanting his deputy to have more attention than himself.

"We have two new apprentice tonight. Ashpaw and Fernpaw!" Fireheart watched as the two apprentices, sitting side by side, sat a little higher as their names were called. The ginger warrior could not help but glower knowing that his own apprentice had not been allowed to come for reasons unknown. "Rouges attacked are camp less than half a moon ago. To insure that it does not happen again, I have invited them to live with ThunderClan."

Hisses and yowls erupted after these words. Tallstar stared at Tigerstar with horror while Nightstar leapt to his paws yowling.

"How dare you take in Brokenstar's old comrades! I suppose he is still alive too!" he spat. Tigerstar glared at the ShadowClan leader cooly.

"That is no concern to you Nightstar," he growled. Nightstar snarled, his scrawny pelt bristling. Tigerstar turned away from him, his temper carefully held. Tallstar exchanged a glance with Nightstar and then stepped forward.

"Nightstar is right. Brokenstar cannot be trusted and neither can any of his clanmates. While ThunderClan is still sheltering them you will have to expect trouble from WindClan," he growled, barely more than a whisper. Fireheart glanced over at Onewhisker who had his lips drawn back in disgust. Tigerstar glared at Tallstar but nodded as if excepting the threat. The broad tabby stepped back and Crookedstar quickly took his place, the RiverClan leader' gaze filled with maliace.

"RiverClan also have reason to despise ThunderClan," he growled loudly. Fireheart unsheathed his claws digging them firmly into the ground. He could guess what was coming next. "You possess two kits that belong in RiverClan!"

Darkstripe leapt to his paws at the words followed by many ThunderClan warriors, all yowling in protest. Fireheart glared at Crookedstar wondering if the RiverClan leader was deliberatly trying to taunt ThunderClan. Tigerstar glared at Crookedstar the tabby's eyes filled with fury.

"They are half ThunderClan!" he snarled. Crookedstar snorted.

"Their mother was RiverClan where they rightfully belong!"

More protests followed these words. Fireheart stood his ground knowing that the Gatherings were to be held in peace. He glanced to the sky wondering if STarClan were angry but no clouds could be seen. Was this the will of StarClan? To watch while ThunderClan was torn apart. His gaze flickered back to Tigerstar who was down on his hunches as he glared up at Crookedstar. Fireheart stood, his claws digging deeper into the ground. If it came to a fight he had to be prepared to stand with his leader. He knew that the other clans would all turn on ThunderClan. This could be the end!

"Stop this instant!"

All heads turned to see who had spoken and they rested on Yellowfang. The scrawny medicine cat looked furious as she padded up to the great rock. Her tail thrashed in frustration while her lips parted into a snarl. Her gaze rested on the four leaders all who had their claws unshealthed and fur bristled.

"Gatherings are to be held in peace. I don't care who is sheltering who or where which kits belong. Fight it out somewhere else!" she snapped. Fireheart half expected the leaders to hurl down at her and rip her throat out but instead, Tallstar sheathed his claws. His eyes never left Tigerstar ever though he spoke for the whole clearing to hear.

"Yellowfang is right!" This is not the place to fight." He leapt down from Highrock signalling the end of the Gathering. Onewhisker stood and without saying good-bye hurried over to his leader. The cats began to hurry away, glares and mutterings thrown toward the ThunderClan cats. Fireheart hurried over to Darkstripe who was talking quietly to Tigerstar. The ThunderClan leader quickly led his warriors out of the clearing and into ThunderClan territory. Fireheart's breath came in gasps as they raced away towards camp.

He knew that they would have to expect trouble from the other clans. Tigerstar's first Gathering did not go as smoothly asthe leader must have thought. Without Yellowfang, a figh could have broken out right then.

Fireheart shuttered at the thought. What would have the clans done then, with StarClan so upset? ThunderClan would need StarClan more now than ever if they were to deal with the other clans.

**and so there u have it. srry it took so long...since the end of skool and all i have had a huge writters block. i had no idea why but nothin came to me for any of my stories and anything that did was crap. all of a sudden today, i grabbed a carton of twix ice cream and set to work at the computer. now my stories are flowing again. i'm going to try and update all of them. enjoy and i hope to update soon.**

* * *


End file.
